


stars apart

by mushmin



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmin/pseuds/mushmin
Summary: in which everyone is allowed to be a star--just not how they imagined.(Topp Dogg 7 Day Challenge)





	stars apart

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE KIND. 
> 
> I genuinely wrote this way too quickly, didn't even edit, I just want it out of the way. I'm so sorry for the quality of it and the awkwardness, this prompt was really annoying and I just wanted it done. 
> 
> Star for the challenge.

People always think that Sangwon didn't miss Hyunho, because he'd left _so soon_ and Sangwon was _so young_. 

Young enough, in fact, that he was still a little scared to sleep without his parents around. He wasn't a baby, but he was alone, and he was afraid, and Hyunho was supposed to protect him forever. 

That's a promise they all make to the maknae, right? They promise to protect and love him, they promise to be his eyelids and force him to sleep when he couldn't bring himself to on his own, they promise to be his nightlight when he inexplicably realizes he is scared of the dark(but not _regular_ dark, no, that would be dumb. It's just, Seoul's dark is far more ominous.)

And maybe it would have hurt less if Hyunho hadn't kept that promise so well, but he _had_. He squeezed Sangwon's shoulder before their debut showcase, he engaged in hushed idle conversation until Sangwon fell asleep, he always kept his laptop cracked so Sangwon never had to face the city's darkness on his own, even though he always complained that it must be destroying his battery life. 

He even kept his promise the night he left, fingers fumbling at the door in complete darkness in an attempt to leave without waking the others, before he noticed Sangwon watching with sad eyes. And as if he had no plane to catch, no future to breathe life into, he turned on his heel and wrapped his arms around Sangwon. 

That's precisely when Sangwon proved everyone wrong. Because he _missed_ Hyunho, in every way anyone could miss anyone, and his eyes stung with it. 

Hot tears scalded Hyunho's neck, and he smiled sadly. "Will you miss me, Sangwonnie?" 

Sangwon only nodded, still clinging to Hyunho's shirt like a baby would its father's. 

"Ah, our naive maknae. You think me leaving means I'll be gone now? You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be watching you, even more closely than I do now. I'll be watching you like that star over there." He pointed out the window, at a star twinkling just over the city skyline. "I'll watch you all night and all day, and if you ever need me, that star will let me know just like it did right now, okay?" 

Sangwon shoved him back gently, mumbling a quiet _cheesy_ under his breath. 

Hyunho laughed breathily. "Yah, we aren't dating, maknae. I don't owe you fancy lines." 

Sangwon raised in eyebrow at him. "Aren't you going to miss your plane?" 

Hyunho fell forward into Sangwon's arms, startling him into almost dropping him. His arms wrapped around Sangwon neck, and he looked searchingly into Sangwon's eyes. 

"It's nothing compared to how much I'll miss you, _oppa_." His voice sickly sweet, pitched up, and the earnest look in his eyes made Sangwon simultaneously feel very sick but also made him ache somewhere deeper than he knew to find. 

Regardless, he pushed him away, choking on air. "I thought you said no fancy lines?" 

Hyunho flexed his fingers on the handle of his bag, looking down at the way his tendons tensed and relaxed. "It wasn't a line." 

Sangwon stared at him. 

"I mean, it _was_ , but it was true. I'll miss you." 

Sangwon unlocked the door behind him, making sure not to make too much noise. "Send me a picture of a star in Seongnam, and I'll be there with you too." 

People always think Sangwon didn't miss Hyunho, and they were right. He didn't miss Hyunho, but he yearned for his speech, his radiance when he made terrible jokes, his acrobatics as soon as they woke up. 

But he didn't miss Hyunho, because he was always right beside him, shining just as brightly as he'd always remembered him. 

Even if they couldn't be stars together, it didn't mean they weren't still stars.


End file.
